JE042: A Goldenrod Opportunity
Synopsis After a long journey, Ash and friends finally arrive at Goldenrod City. Misty wanted to go shopping and Brock wants a girlfriend, both want lunch but Ash wants a Gym Battle. To his dismay the Gym is closed, so he agrees to get lunch, and the best place for it was the Goldenrod Galleria. While trying to find the way there they meet a girl named Whitney and her Clefairy (actually, they met her Clefairy first). After telling them their situation Whitney agrees to help Ash and co go to the Galleria, which ends up with them being further away from it. And while they try to get back to the hamburger stand, they end up at the Goldenrod Galleria. Later, Clefairy is stolen by Team Rocket. Can Ash and his friends get Whitney's Clefairy back? And where is the Goldenrod Gym Leader? Trivia *This is the season premiere of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. *In tune to the theme of the Goldenrod Gym in the games (with the trainers being all female), The referee of the Goldenrod Gym is female. **Also, the referee was voiced by Lisa Ortiz. *Many aspects about Goldenrod City in the games were used in the anime, including the Underground Path, the Haircut Bros., the Goldenrod Department Store. and the Magnet Train. *Pokémon Johto was accidentaly used as the theme song for this episode the first time it aired. *This is another episode Team Rocket uses a different variation of their motto. *In the games, Whitney only had two Pokémon for her Gym Battle, but in this episode she had to have three for a 3-on-3 match. Quotes *Whitney: "Aren't you the cutest thing." Whitney picks up Pikachu Whitney: "I know how to make a boo-boo feel better." Whitney kisses Pikachu on the forehead. Pikachu is happy. Pikachu: "Cha!" Brocck bashes his head on the nearest wall. Brock: "Ugggh! I bet one of those treatments would work wonders for me." Misty tugs Brock by the ear. Misty: "Open your ears Brock. She kisses boo-boos, not bozos." Brock: "Not the ear! Not the ear!" *Whitney: "How did we wind up at the Goldenrod Galleria? Maybe I only know where I'm going when I don't know where I'm going." Ash: "Maybe, but you got us to where we wanted to go to begin with." Whitney: "Ahehe. That's true Ash, and now that we're here I'll give ya a tour of the whole place. Come on guys, just follow me through the automatic-" Whitney slams into the doors. Whitney: "Guess they're not, automatic." *Ash: "I get the feeling Whitney dosen't always know where she's goin'." Misty: "She may be going to the hospital." *James: "Excuse me, when does the next train leave?" Train guy: "A year from next Tuesday." Jessie: "A year?!" Train guy: "They gotta build the trains before they can run the trains." * "A jumping-jack attack?" Misty about Clefairy's weird attack result of Metronome. * Whitney: "Oh no! It's imitating Magikarp." Misty: "A Splash attack?" Brock: "Too bad there's no water." Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Anime stubs Category:Article stubs Category:Season 4 Category:Pokémon: Johto Episodes Category:Pokémon: The Original Series episodes Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes with gym battles